


•Ikemen SengokuxOCs• Collection

by shirayukikun



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirayukikun/pseuds/shirayukikun
Summary: Just a collection of fluffy, cute, romantic and maybe angsty stories of our beloved and handsome Ikemen Sengoku warlords and my dearest OCs. Stories will be based on my AU storyline unless stated and updates are all over the place because this is just a way for me to get off from writing long angsty chapters.•I don't own the Ikemen Sengoku warlords by the way•





	1. MCs and OCs Introduction

Each warlord has a different MC as the romance story are simultaneously happening. Since this is a oneshot and headcanon collection, the major storyline won't be used often but I'll just leave the summary here in case you'll be confused in the later stories :))

Note: I'll probably start writing the story once Second or Apart ends (be sure to check them out x'D) because I have too much on my plate with these two stories...

Summarized Storyline  
The MCs came down to Sengoku Period in different ways and have different agendas. They are primarily running away from the Greek Goddess of Marriage, Hera who despises them for reasons of her own. In the Sengoku Period with their beloved, they will learn to love and improve their own flaws while helping their man with their respective strength. 

Oda Nobunaga: Eos, Greek Goddess of Dawn  
She is kind of like the MC we have in Ikemen Sengoku for Nobunaga's route.  
She tries to understand Nobunaga's ways and reasons for his cruelty and heartless decisions.  
She believes that there is still a human soul within himself and tries to persuade others to believe so too.  
She also tries to persuade him that he is capable of loving and be loved by others as he is still human.  
But, Eos is afraid of Nobunaga's death. Because she is immortal, it is impossible for her to die in the Sengoku Period so she fears for his life whenever he is on the battlefield.  
Although Eos is used to wars and battles because of the many occurrence in Olympus, she shivers and trembles at the thought of her beloved on the field with his men.  
Eos was thrown to the Sengoku Period by Hera, the cruel Goddess who planned on eliminating all of Titans and Titanesses from Olympus. She was one of them.  
While she was performing her daily duties to spread the dawn sky, her chariot was sabotaged and she fell to the land of Sengoku Japan.  
It was Nobunaga who rescued her and she became his lucky charm. 

Date Masamune: Demeter, Greek Goddess of Harvest  
Demeter is very mature and wise, the complete opposite of Masamune.  
She tries to keep him at bay whenever she can because of how reckless he can be.  
But, Masamune tries to make her enjoy life and embrace her carefree self that she had long lost.  
He would make her to do the craziest things and go on bizarre adventures with him. Hideyoshi is never amused whenever they got back to Azuchi in dirt and worn out clothes.  
Demeter had long lived the life as a refined and sophisticated Goddess after bearing Zeus a child, the beautiful Persephone. Her carefree self was gone with the wind ever since then but Masamune retrieved it and made her experience the many things she had never did including true love.  
Although she still worries for him due to his reckless self but she learnt to love him for it and embraced her own wild side. Soon, they became a power couple on the battlefield and everyone feared the warlord and his bride of Oshu.  
Masamune became the most precious person in Demeter's heart. He was her chance at a new beginning and a happier ending.  
Demeter arrived in Sengoku Period after fleeing from her vengeanceful and wrathful sister, Hera who still hated her for bearing Persephone, one of Zeus' favourite children. She arrived in the winter where she was at her weakest and she fainted right in front of the Oshu Army's base camp. Of course, it was Masamune who nursed her back to health. 

Toyotomi Hideyoshi: Enyo, Greek Goddess of War  
Enyo's life was all about fighting and bloodshed. Her everyday life was the perfect embodiment of the Sengoku Period so she and Hideyoshi perfectly understand each other.  
On the outside, Enyo is cruel and heartless just like Nobunaga and she believed that every problem can be solved by bloodshed.  
It was Hideyoshi who approached her and tried to understand her ways. He helped her rebuild herself and fix her flaws. He was the only one who attempted to help her and give a chance at happiness.  
Eventually, she learnt how to show her weaknesses and vulnerable side to others especially Hideyoshi. She learnt how to love and show kindness to others.  
Enyo ended up in the Sengoku Period after she questioned the ways of her parents, Zeus and Hera. For long, she was only their tool and not their child. She paved their path to an iron fist and terrorizing rule. When she finally spoke up against them, she was punished terribly and thrown away to the midst of a battle. That was when she first met Hideyoshi when she fought for neither the Oda Forces nor the Uesugi-Takeda Forces.

Ishida Mitsunari: Phoebe, Greek Goddess of Prophecy  
As the oldest of them all, Phoebe is said to be traditional and conservative. She has a hard time to bond with others because of her old fashioned thinking. Which is why she prefers Mitsunari's company where they can just sit and read books all day long.  
Phoebe is the wise and intelligent one who has knowledge of all ages including the ones ahead of them because of her prophecy abilities. She usually tells Mitsunari about them very vaguely in a form of excessive poetry. Some might find it annoying but Mitsunari finds it interesting and challenging.  
They would spend an entire day in complete silence while they read and no one would complain. Once in a while, Mitsunari would ask for Phoebe's opinion on certain things like war strategies and all.  
Phoebe can be snarky and salty like Ieyasu but she can be nice and sweet towards him too. She prefers showing her love in a sense of tough love. She acts cold and all but when Mitsunari needs her, she'll be there for him everytime.  
She is just lonely and awkward. No one has ever wanted her company as the majority finds her awkward and old-fashioned. But once they became an item, she never lets Mitsunari go. She loves him and will do anything for his happiness.  
Phoebe arrived in Sengoku Period because she was really done with Hera's bullcrap in Olympus. After slaughtering the other Titans and treating her and the remaining ones like dirt, Phoebe bid her farewell and headed for the East. She decided to stay in Azuchi after finding out that Demeter is seeking refuge there too. 

Tokugawa Ieyasu: Hemera, Greek Goddess of Daylight  
Hemera is very gentle, composed and ladylike. She gives off a warm and bright aura just like the sunshine. Ieyasu can be a little annoyed by this because she reminds him of Mitsunari.  
At times, she would stop Ieyasu from throwing sarcastic remarks at Mitsunari and calm him down from his rage. She would pat his head and ruffle his hair while calling him a cat. This just adds up to Ieyasu's rage.  
Yet, Hemera is unstoppable. She would constantly pat his head to calm him down even in front of the other warlords and expresses her worries towards him openly. When she realizes that she truly loves him, she goes all out to protect him from harm.  
Even so, Hemera was a lonely and isolated child. Growing up alone in Olympus, she had always preferred to fix herself with the Sun's lonely aspect. She believes that she represents the fact that the Sun is always always alone in the sky, befitting her isolated life.  
Hemera's only fear is her death. Before Ieyasu's presence, Hemera never feared her death but welcomed it with open arms due to her lonliness and isolation. But after bonding with Ieyasu, it would he her greatest regret if she were to die.  
She came to Sengoku Period to find Eos, the missing Goddess of Dawn. Eos' brother, Helios was a good friend to Hemera and begged her to look for her. It was also an act of precaution as Hera seems to be targeting Hemera for reasons unknown. She came to Sengoku and finds an unconscious Eos in the arms of Nobunaga. She and Ieyasu nursed her back to health much to his chagrin. 

Akechi Mitsuhide: Elpis, Greek Goddess of Hope  
On the outside, Elpis gives off a typical MC vibe; naive, innocent and carefree. However, she has a snarky and sharp tongue because she has a problem; she can't tell a lie or she will start sneeze terribly.  
Her Pinocchio-like syndrome just amuses Mitsuhide as he teases her relentlessly just to tick her off. He would give her trivial questions that require her honesty and when she starts to sneeze upon answering, he just starts taunting her teasingly.  
She always tries to get away from Mitsuhide but fates just love to play tricks on her and she always ends up asking him for help. On the other hand, Mitsuhide loves her company and finds her terribly adorable (aside from the fact that she is short, only 150 cm).  
Despite her snarky self and constantly hitting Mitsuhide for his dirty tricks, she loves him and is always worried for him. True, she is optimistic and always has hope but in a warring period like the Sengoku and the fact that Mitsuhide is only a mortal, she cannot help but feel a rushing sense of fear whenever he's out. Of course, whenever he arrives home safe and sound, she tries to give him a tough and optimistic exterior only to be exposed by her sneezing.  
Elpis arrived in Sengoku after she and Artemis went missing during one of her daily hunting activities. She was seperated from her friend and dealt with a bunch of enemy soldiers on her own before Mitsuhide came to the rescue. No, it was not a prince charming meets damsel in distress situation as Elpis zapped him with her godly powers first before they introduced themselves. Mitsuhide took her to Azuchi Castle and asked Nobunaga to let Elpis be assigned personally under him because he likes her a lot. You guessed it, Elpis was not happy at all when he requested that. 

Uesugi Kenshin: Amphitrite, Greek Goddess of the Seas  
Just like Demeter, Amphitrite had a married past but the man she wedded was a man that she never loved. In her heart was a familiar warlord that ached her heart whenever she thought of him.  
She is a kind and beautiful young lady with a heart of gold. She puts others before her in every situation and will rush to anyone who needed her help and comfort. She had overworked herself many times and it worries Kenshin because of how thoughtful and helpful she is.  
He hates to show his vulnerable side to her but it is futile to hide any wounds or pain from Amphitrite. It is unknown whether or not she has psychic powers or it is just her godly nature but she can just sense it. She will always stay by Kenshin's side whenever he needs her presence and comfort even when he denies it.  
Her drive to stay by her beloved's side was due to regrets of not doing the same with her previous lover. The man she would have abandoned her godly self to love and cherish for eternity. The past she had with this man scarred her life as she went through an unhappy marriage with Poseidon. The happiness she had with him were only masks to conceal her tears.  
Amphitrite's arrival at Sengoku was after she finally left Poseidon and Olympus. Hera, her sister-in-law had long frightened her due to her wraths and uncontrollable powers. But Amphitrite was done with all of the sufferings she had to go through even after she was ripped away from her beloved. She continued to flee until she arrived in a familiar place where she felt warmth and comfort. It was there where she would meet Uesugi Kenshin, the God of War. 

Takeda Shingen: Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Hunt  
Artemis was independent, hard-working and courageous. She had the rare and unique charms that attracted Takeda Shingen, the famous womanizer of Sengoku.  
You could already guessed it, Artemis rejected every attempts of Shingen to woo her in the beginning. She would hit him with her bow, kick him away and slap him with whatever item she had her hand (usually it is a paper fan or her bow). She hated his womanizing behavior as much as she disliked perverted men. Of course, she had always deemed him a vile pervert and despised him with every living soul of hers.  
Even so, Shingen's attempts were never just physical as he was, considerably madly in love with Artemis. He would protect her from danger and comfort her in her times of need.  
As Shingen continued to stay by her side and showed the form of love she had never seen before, Artemis soon found herself falling for the man she used to hate. She started to fear for his life whenever he slipped away from him. She would tremble at the thought of his death. When he finally returned, you can already bet how many tears Artemis shed in joy of his safety.  
Artemis was on her daily hunting quest with Elpis as her companion when they wandered far off to the mortal land. She and Elpis were seperated as well. As she noticed a quiet and tranquil spring up ahead, Artemis decided to stop for a break. She decided to take a quick dip to rejuvenate and relax. Unknown to her, Takeda Shingen was on a quest of tranquility himself when he heard the faint humming of Artemis. He was captivated and followed the sound of his voice. When he peeked from the bushes, he saw the beautiful Artemis preparing to leave the springs. But, Artemis sensed his presence before he could flee and she knocked him down to the ground. He begged for mercy and as much as Artemis hated it, Shingen might be her only way to refuge and a safe zone. With that, the flirtarious warlord took her back to Kasugayama.

Sanada Yukimura: Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love  
Who would've thought that the shy shy boy of Uesugi-Kenshin Forces attracts the heart of the ethereal Aphrodite.  
She is just as how everyone thinks she is. She is confident in her beauties and thinks that by seducing others, she can get away with almost anything anf everything. She believes that love only blossoms because of physical attraction and nothing else. She is not afraid to make moves on Yukimura although he would shy away or keep his distance much to her surprise.  
Even so, all of this is just a facade as Aphrodite went through a lot in the past. As she lived her life in Kasugayama, she learnt to improve herself with Amphitrite, Artemis and the other maids' help. She learns how to cook, clean and fend for herself. In fact, Yukimura started to teach her martial arts after she asked him to.  
Her true self started to develop too. She is caring and selfless as she would jump into a battlefield to protect those in need. She loves Yukimura with all heart and is willing to improve herself everyday until she sees herself worthy for his love and kindness. She still keeps her confident self and is always the one to make the first move in their relationship.  
Aphrodite had no mother so Hera, Zeus' official wife named herself as her mother. Growing up, she was embedded with Zeus' teachings on love that it was merely physical and nothing else. On the other hand, Hera relied on Aphrodite to cause havoc with her beauty. She did everything they told her to but deep in her heart, she felt that it was all wrong and cruel. She started to have an identity crisis and in her dilemma, she fled Olympus until she arrived in Sengoku Japan where Yukimura saved her. 

Alright so that's pretty much it! I'll start writing soon so I hope you'll keep yourselves updated :) Everything here will only be fluff, cute and romantic. There might be slight angst here and there but who knows. Thank u for reading!


	2. The Lady in the Lake (Takeda Shingen x Artemis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Shingen and Artemis. Artemis is still cold and salty towards morrals especially those who are like Zeus; perverted and playboy. Here, she still displays anger and resentment towards Shingen.

"Artemis, don't you think we're lost?" Elpis grabbed my hand from behind. I felt her shivering. Is it from the cold or the fears building up inside of her?

I stopped and looked around. There were trees and bushes covering our views. It looked exactly like the Forest of Dreams, the place where we sought out to hunt tonight. 

"We're not, Elpis," I sighed and continued to delve deep into the forest. I expected Elpis to follow me from behind. 

The journey was silent with only hooting owls were heard. I crouched down to my knees and peeked from the bushes. I saw a small, crystal clear lake that reflected the beautiful moonlight. My eyes sparkled at its sight. 

Heavens, we were thirsty and exhausted from all that walking. We were unable to catch a decent prey and we left the palace at sunset. Now was a perfect time to relax and take a breath. 

"Elpis! I found a--" I looked back with a smile to tell my friend about my discovery. But, behind me was no one. 

"Elpis??" I called out one more time but my echo replied me instead. I stayed still and waited for a moment. 

"Elpis?" One more time, this time I concentrated my energy. The spiritual essence within me, I released slowly to sense and locate Elpis' presence. I closed my eyes as I looked through the area. I searched for a similar godly presence but there was nothing. 

What's worse, Elpis was right. We were defitinitely lost. I felt no spiritual connection with the place. There was no godly energy that enveloped the place. Both Elpis and I were sent to the mortal land. 

I sighed heavily and muttered under my breath. 

"Crap," I knew I had to survive on my own without being caught as a Goddess. I took off my gear as soon as I reached the lakeside. Carefully, I dipped my foot in the water. It was cold at first but it was relaxing once I immersed myself in the water. 

It was a moment of peace as the gentle streams washed away my anxiety and fears for a moment. I leaned back and looked up to the sky to see the beautiful full moon. My beautiful attribute accompanying and keeping me safe tonight. 

To further ease myself, I sang a lullaby that echoes faintly across the forest. Slowly, animals peeked out of the trees and bushes as they gathered around the lakeside to listen attentively. I smiled and chuckled as I noticed a deer slowly approaching us. 

Everything was perfect until..

CRASH--!!

I jolted up and turned to the direction of the sound. All of the animals left frantically in fear. My eyes widened in fear at what I saw in front of me. A young man with messy red hair fell from a bush that was a few metres away from the lakeside. 

He looked up to me and smiled nervously. 

"H-Hello," he tried to give me a flirtarious and small chuckle. 

"You perverted moron--!!" I shrieked in rage as I quickly covered myself with my dress in the water. He stood up and dusted himself clean. 

"You stay there before I curse you into an animal, you beast!!" I threatened him angrily. He had the audacity to approach me and offer his hand. 

"You need help, little lass?" He dared to wink and I was furious. Fuming with rage, I slapped him hard across the face and kicked him back as I watched him knocked down a few trees in his path. 

I hurriedly put on my dress and aimed my bow and arrow at him as I watched him groaned. I was shocked to know that he was possibly still alive from that damage. 

"M-Milady, y-y-you're strong!!" he managed to get up and still flash a smile at me. I narrowed my eyes as I kept my aim at him. 

"You defiled a Goddess, pathetic being. What are your last words?" I was more than ready to fly this arrow and face Zeus' wrath for what this man did was unforgivable.

"Hei, calm down now! I never defiled you!! I just got here alright?! I never saw anything, I swear!!" He became frantic as he stayed on the ground. Alright, maybe I did went overboard with this poor mortal. 

"Name," I called out. 

"Takeda Shingen, milady. How about yours?"

What an unusual name. It sounds different and uncommon. I must be in the East, the place where Amaterasu rules with her family of deities. 

"Artemis." 

"Pretty name, I must've known because you kept saying you were a Goddess," he smirked and I could hear pain in it. Crap, I must've been claiming myself as a Goddess when I was angry at him. Well done, Artemis. 

Now that I'm lost in a foreign domain with nowhere to go, might as well rely on this beast for shelter. Even if he could not offer me a place, he could take me somewhere I could stay for a few nights before approaching Amaterasu in the Sun Temple. 

My head was clouded with thoughts as I walked over to the moon. I looked down at him carefully and our eyes meet. Our eyes countered one another as his red orbs merged with my blue ones. Flames met ice and I swore we were bound to destroy each other if we were enemies. 

"You are truly a Goddess now that I see you closer," he said to himself. Is flirting the only thing he could do in life to stay alive?

"Takeda Shingen, I entrust my life in yours. I shall stay with you until I return to my family's palace," I took a deep sigh before I told him that. He stared at me dumbfounded. 

"You want me to take you to Kasugayama Palace with me??" His tone was surprised and there was a hint of excitement. 

"Palace? Are you a King?"

"Not a King, I'm a feudal lord. I reign over the region of Kai but now I stay in my friend's place until we settle things with the demon," he explained. 

"I see then take me there," I said and crouched down. I heard him agree to my statement as I placed my hands over his torso and channeled my godly energy to my palms. Carefully, I healed his wounds. 

"Also, a few things to keep in mind," I looked at him. 

"One, don't get too close to me," his face backed away a few inches almost immediately. 

"Two, don't touch me in a sensual manner," he quickly raised both of his hands in surrender and nodded.

"Three, I'll never fall in love with you, especially you," I heavily emphasised the last word. 

"I'll never fall in love with someone perverted like you, Takeda Shingen."


	3. Wizardess (Akechi Mitsuhide and Elpis)

"Great, now I'm lost."

Elpis looked around the woods with a straight face. Moments ago, she and Artemis decided to head out to the woods to hunt.

Oh, correction. It was Artemis who was eager to go since she is the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. Elpis, being the only one among their group of friends who had nothing 'important' to do, she decided to tag along.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!!"

Elpis made her way deep into the forest as she said the words in a tone that mocked Artemis' deep, husky voice. She groaned in utter annoyance as she dragged her feet along the forest trails.

Alright, introduction time. Our girl here is Elpis, the Greek Goddess of Hope. Well, she would need a lot of hope now to survive and find her way home.

She just stopped to remove some grass and leaves from her dress but when she looked up, Artemis was nowhere to be found. She tried to search for her using their soul connection.

Since Gods and Goddesses of the same kingdom would be able to do so but for some reason, Elpis just could not sense her at all.

So, here she is still wandering around, spinning side to side as she looked for a possible way home.

"Gods, once I'm back in Olympus, I am never going to hunt again!!" She groaned angrily as she stomped her feet. The leaves crunched with every step she took. She started complaining again.

"Foolish Elpis, you can't even locate your ow--"

She threw a hard punch at the tree causing a distinct crater on its bark. That was a beautiful display of her godly powers and she shook her hand gently to ease off the pain.

That was when she heard that sound.

Rustle. Rustle..

It was coming from behind and a few feet away. Quickly, she jumped behind a bush and concealed her soul presence in case of an enemy attack.

She hid the sounds of her breathing and awaited for her prey or possibly her predator. Her eyes sharply scanned the place where she stood just moments ago and awaited.

That was when rustling bushes echoed across the night and she could see a figure stepping out from the opposition direction.

Dressed in a colour palette of white and blue, the man stood at the same place that Elpis did. One of his hands relaxed on the handle of his sword.

Oh shoot, that man was armed with a sword. Fantastic. Elpis was cursing in her mind.

She could only saw the lower part of the figure. No, she was not thinking of anything fu--

"Achoo--!!"

A soft cry of sneeze came out of Elpis and she quickly covered her mouth and nose with her palms.

She knew that she screwed up.

A soft and faint smirk could be heard although it overlapped with the soft swishing of the wind. The figure made his way towards Elpis' hiding spot.

This arragont figure did not even bother to conceal the sounds of his footsteps because he knew that Elpis had nowhere to run.

When she saw him approaching, Elpis hid a tiny yelp of fear in her mind. Her heartbeat was rapid and it could just jump out of her at anytime. She was sweating, shivering and cold in the dark night.

She could not even pinpoint why would she be afraid at this moment despite being a goddess?

Was she afraid.. because she was alone?

Aha, that's impossible! Elpis was confident and stood up and out of her hiding spot. She looked at the figure with her sharp, sapphire eyes.

She was not afraid at all.

Standing before her was a young man with snow white hair and tantalizing yellow eyes. He held his hands up in surrender but his lips were curled into a smile.

A shady smile that is.

"Easy there, little girl. Are you lost?"

"Little girl?!"

Elpis could not accept that this man, a complete stranger just addressed her as a child.

Her?! A goddess of Olympus was recognized as a child?!

Speaking of which, she had never ever seen the man anywhere before in Olympus.

He was chuckling to himself as Elpis was screaming inside her head. That just added fuel to the fire as she was now furious.

"Of course. You were the one who sneezed didn't you?" He gave a short chuckle then continued, "bless you."

Uhh--!! I hate this guy already! Somehow, this man just knew how to push Elpis' buttons and she hated it.

Just then, the man's lips straightened into a frown. What's more?

He was now glaring at her. They were glaring at each other now and his glare was as deadly as hers.

"Now then."

Carefully, he reached out to his sword. Elpis also reached out for her dagger attatched perfectly behind her onto her belt.

Swoosh!!

Simultaneously, the duo unsheathed their weapons and pointed it at each other. The blades of Elpis' dagger and the man's sword was inches away from touching each other's skin and drawing blood from the opponent.

Their deadly gaze never left even for a minute. The man spoke again.

"Are you one of the Takeda's ninjas or the Uesugi's ninjas?"

What? Elpis was dumbfounded by his question. Hells, who are Takeda and Uesugi anyway?!

The man noticed her raised eyebrow and chuckled softly. He was mocking her and Elpis knew it.

"I am not a dumb woman if you're thinking about that."

She scowled at him and he smiled a little.

"Of course you're not dumb, little girl. Although you could be since you're standing in a battlefield."

Elpis' eyes widened in shock. A battlefield? She swore that Olympus had been at peace even before she was conceived because the last war they fought in Olympus was against the race of Titans.

Even if there was war, as part of the Olympians, she would have known at least if she was not allowed to participate in the frontlines.

No, this has to be a tactic for him to make me lose my guard. She reassured herself as her frown intensified.

"You're lying."

"A feudal lord never lies."

Instantly, a blast emitted out of Elpis' palm and hit the poor man. It struck him back violently that he knocked down three trees in his path until he crashed onto the ground on top of one of them.

Crash!!

He crashed with a mighty thud that shocked the entire forest area.

Elpis panted as she looked at the destruction that she has caused. She waited for the man to get up as she thought to herself again.

She had been thinking a lot since she was seperated from Artemis.

How?! Feudal lords only exist in Japan! I'm in.. I'm in a foreign land?! The Land of Mortals to be specific! She was shouting in her head full of disbelief and horror. She just could not digest the fact that she was now standing on mortal land. But it did answer a lot of questions she had earlier.

The disability to sense Artemis' presence. The eerie silence. The unknown male that she had never met and she had just hurt.

Oh.

Oh crap! The man!!

Hurriedly, she picked up her long, dragging skirt and she scrammed over to the poor man. He looked horrible when she looked down at his body.

His face was badly bruised and you could see his clothes were torn and sooted because of that bright, flaming blast.

Worried sick, Elpis got onto her knees and placed her hand over his face. Almost instantly, her hands glowed with bright light, the same that she used to blast the man.

But now, the light was healing him carefully. The bruises, soot and blood floated from its place towards the bright light before it dispersed into nothingness.

Elpis' face was covered and painted with worry and anxiety that she had killed a man she had just met.

Aren't you supposed to fall in love with someone you just met and not kill them?! She questioned herself as she remembered the many fairy tales she read.

Cough!

She jolted up slightly when she heard that faint cough. She was relieved to see his eyes slowly fluttered open to look at her with his bright, golden orbs. She gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank goodness!"

He raised an eyebrow, remembering what had happened.

"You hurt me then saved me? Funny girl."

There he went again with that chuckle. Elpis got back on her feet and carefully helped him up.

He still looked badly damaged and she felt responsible for making him this way. She thought of a way to give back to him as an apology.

"Let me help you get home. It's the least I could do after that blast."

That man was blank for a moment. Boy, he could not believe his ears. This little lady was offering him a ride home, a walk home to be specific and correct.

Not that he wanted to reject her, he was just stunned.

Especially after what she had done. He had to admit, she was someone to not mess with.

He gave her a smile.

"Sure you want to go to where I live?"

Oh the innocence in Elpis' eyes as she nodded at his inquiry. This man knew that the lady before had no idea the dangers she was putting herself in.

She was oblivious to the dangers that Sengoku Era was going to offer as an appetizer.

He smiled and finally gave Elpis what she had always wanted.

"My name's Akechi Mitsuhide and you could just send me back to my camp. It's a few steps away from here."


	4. A Future with You (Oda Nobunaga and Eos)

Today marked the first spring when the cherry blossoms will be in its finest bloom. All of Azuchi City gathered at the cherry blossom valleys to have the best view together with their loved ones. The warlords did not miss the opportunity either as they rally themselves at the valleys. All except one particular warlord. 

The Demon King himself, Oda Nobunaga.

While he was asleep in his bedding, Eos stood at the balcony of the tenshu as she gazed upon the vast landscape of Azuchi Castle before her eyes. She stretched her arms as she breathed in the fresh air of a new morning. 

'Ah! We're supposed to be at the cherry blossom viewing with the others!' she gasped as she realized how late they were for the viewing. Yet, when she looked back to see her sleeping partner, she gave herself a defeating smile and decided to stay in.

'I can't wake the Demon King anyway up. It'll take bowls of sugar stars to ease his grumpiness if I do.'

Eos giggled to herself as she thought of a grumpy Nobunaga being eased and soothed by a bowl of sugar stars. Then, there would be an upset Hideyoshi who was worried sick about his lord's health for his heavy sugar intake. 

Who would have thought that the fearsome Demon King had an adorable and childlike side that he showed to no one except his respected retainers.

And who would have thought that he would have a special place in a goddess' heart.

Eos smiled bashfully as she thought of Nobunaga. Today marked her second spring with him after their first encounter.

It was Nobunaga who rescued her out of her burning chariot and nursed her back to health. When the Honno-ji was caught on fire, Eos took them out to safety. That was the first time she held his hand and she remembered how rough it was as it had the dry scars of his previous battles.

Nobunaga was a difficult man. He had set his eyes on the divine rule of Japan and to achieve that, there was no denying that he walked down a bloody path. There were times where he believed that he had power over everyone. There were nights where he demanded Eos' company in his bed. 

But, there were days where he improved himself and showed the side that no one would have thought the demon possessed. 

Just as she was clouded dreamily by her thoughts, strong arms were wrapped around her from behind. It gave her a sense of warmth and comfort that she was familiar with. She giggled as the figure nuzzled his face deep in Eos' sunset ombre hair.

"Good morning, Nobunaga." She rested her palms on his strong pair of arms as she leaned back against his chest.

"Good morning, Eos," he looked at the scenery before him and gave a deep chuckle. "It seems that we missed our rendezvous with the others."

Eos sighed with a smile.

"Hideyoshi won't be so pleased.." Eos thought of the loyal retainer who would screaming and nagging in displease once they returned from the viewing. 

Nobunaga released her and stood beside Eos as he rested his arms on the railings. Eos smiled as she looked at him.

"What were you thinking about standing here in this bright morning?" 

"Not much.." she gave him a shy smile as she traced the railings softly with her tender fingers. "Just how much time flies since we first met.."

Nobunaga loved the look on Eos' face. That shy, little smile she had with tints of scarlet red on her cheeks. He found her adorable and could not help but let out a small smile.

"It's true. Time flies so fast.." he closed his eyes for a moment and thought of the many events that occurred. More and more regions became his domain and soon, the divine rule will be in his hands.

And standing next to him would be Eos, the love of his life who taught many great things. When he saw her, he knew that he wanted her and he needed her in his life. She gave him the things he thought he never deserved to have and she gave it to him unconditionally.

What did he do to ever deserve such an angel. Unconsciously as he thought so, he held out his hand to hold her cheek gently. Gently, he rubbed his thumb on her flushing red cheek as his mind was full of the lady before him. Eos held his hand with hers as she leaned into his touch.

"Eos.." he called out in a tender voice. Her eyes gazed up to meet his. "When you look into my eyes. What do you see?"

"I see a lonely man who is alone in this world. A man who did everything he could on his own for the sake of others. A man who deserves to be loved and to love everyone who cares about him.." She reaches out to brush the long, black bangs of his with her tender and delicate touch. 

There were many people who told her that he was a monster. He was heartless, cruel and lacked the ability to love and care. But they were all wrong and mistaken. For if Nobunaga was indeed cruel, then how could the people of Azuchi, his retainers and she have a place in his heart and mind at all times.

Nobunaga gave a small smile and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands. 

"How adorable to hear you say such things, my lucky charm," he touched her nose with his. She gave him a giggle and spoke despite the muffling due to his palms.

"What about you? What do you see in my eyes, Nobunaga?"

He stopped and smiled to himself. He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke out to words from his heart.

"I see our future."

Eos' eyes widened with a small gasp as he said those words.

"You told me long ago, that if a man sees his future in a woman's eyes, she is destined for him," he said the exact same words that she told him then.

"So you remembered what I said.."

"You also taught me to listen to the person I care about and not just hear the words they say," he gave a gentle smile as he plants a tender kiss on her forehead. His kiss was as light as a feather.

Eos' heart was fluttering like a butterfly now with Nobunaga's words. To know that he desired a future with her made her happy and dancing on cloud 9. Just thinking about spending eternity with the man she loved gave her a rush of joy and pure bliss.

"I want a future with you too, Nobunaga." she held his hand in hers as she said those firm words. "From now on until eternity, I want to be by your side and hold your hand in mine. I'll go through heaven and hell with you and I'll smile for you forever, my love."

His heart melted by her words as he leaned in close, closing the distance between them. Their eyes never left each other as he gently kissed her with love and eternal promises. 

Just as they were united in a kiss, the first petal of spring fell from the tall cherry blossom tree followed by more and more. Spring bore witness to the love between a demon king and an innocent goddess that bloomed amidst chaos, tragedy and hardships.

"Eos, goddess of the dusk."

"Would you like to rule the world by my side?"

There was no other answer in Eos' mind except.

"Yes."


	5. Domestic Drabbles (Ieyasu and Hemera)

//based on a prompt on tumblr//

Ieyasu's eyes twitched as he looked at the sight unfolded before his eyes. He had just finished a warm bath and put on a fresh pair of pajamas. 

In front of him, his wife, Hemera busily arranged the pillows and blankets around the right side of the bed-- her right side of the bed that is. A pout on her face as she patted each pillow after tucking it nicely in place.

"What are you doing?"

She looked back at him. The pout on her face still nicely secured. 

"Building a pillow fort.. out of pillows!" she had an angry and dissatisfied tone in her voice. She turned her back at him and continued on.

"Why so?" he took a seat on the edge of the bed and took a pillow in his hands.

Almost instantly, Hemera snatched the pillow from his hand. Ieyasu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open in surprise.

"You stole my lemon cheesecake!" she slammed the soft pillow on top of another one as she slightly raised her tone at him.

Ieyasu sighed and they were taken back to the events that happened a few hours ago..

Like any other usual weekday, Ieyasu went off to work at the Azuchi Corps as the head of the medical department early in the morning. Hemera followed suit to work at her bridal studio just a few minutes later.

They continued on with their work with Ieyasu keeping himself busy with countless meetings, documents to sort and endless hours of Masamune embarrassing himself also Mitsunari's annoying radiance of sunshine. 

As for Hemera, she had fun sorting out wedding dresses that recently arrived, keeping the studio nice and clean and helping out a few brides with their fitting throughout the morning.

When lunch came, she was excited and turned on her phone immediately to text Ieyasu. Ever since they were dating, they would go for lunch together and Ieyasu would walk her back to the studio. 

Ieyasu might be reluctant to admit it but he insisted on keeping the tradition despite his constant denial and disapproval.

Sadly, Hemera's mood dropped when she read his text message.

Sorry, I have an urgent meeting at Masamune's department. We had take-out a few minutes ago. I'll see you tonight.

Before she could reply, another message chimed in. A cute emoji of a teddy bear holding a big, shiny heart in its arms.

Aww, Hemera's voice squealed in her head. 

Another message from Ieyasu chimed in and it made her giggle.

Don't think too much about that emoji. See you.

She sent him a reply and headed off to lunch at a nearby cafe just across the streets. The message said,

I know. I love you too, Ieyasu. <3

She had a plate of fish and chips with iced latte as she sat by the window to enjoy the sight of people bustling through the city with a smile on her face. She also ordered a dozen of macaroons, an egg tart, croissant and dango for desserts. 

Let us not deny that Hemera is a sweet tooth and has a stomach that could feed a nation.

Unfortunately, lunch break was over and she had leftover desserts so she took them home with the intent to finish them off after dinner. She hummed a tune to herself as she skipped back to her studio.

The day went by swimmingly until it was time to head home. As always, she always arrived home first so she placed the desserts in the fridge before heading upstairs to enjoy a warm bath. 

Ahh, I'll make sushi rolls tonight with onigiri. Maybe I'll make some iced tea as drinks. Then, I can have those leftover desserts while working on a new wedding dress design for my clients! Hemera giggled softly as she thought to herself. 

At the same time, Ieyasu arrived home.

"I'm home." he said with no reply. Instantly, he knew that his wife could be bathing in the showers. As he shut the doors tight and put on some fluffy slippers, he heard a loud growl.

It was his stomach. 

His instincts took him to the kitchen after setting his briefcase on the couch. He opened the fridge and he saw the answers to his prayers.

A package full of desserts that he did know belonged to his sweet loving wife. 

In his head, he had a gut feeling that those belonged to Hemera but at the same time, he thought, what is in the house belongs to everyone.

He thanked for the food and took a bite of the croissants. Sure, he does not really enjoy sweets but a bite turned to two bites and turned to eating the entire thing. The next thing you saw was Ieyasu stuffing himself with desserts.

With a relieved sigh, Hemera headed downstairs to prepare dinner. She saw the sides of her beloved husband and chirped out happily as she quickened her steps.

"Welcome home, de--"

She was cut short when she saw the horrors before her. The smile and happiness on her face disappeared instantly. Ieyasu knew he screwed up when he saw his wife's jaw dropped to the floor and disappointment was all over her face.

"H-Hemera, I-I.." he hesitated for a moment, a first for the great Ieyasu. "Look, I didn't mean to--! I was hungry and--"

It was his turn to be cut off when she snatched the empty package from his hand and dumped it into the trash. She looked at him with a sad face.

"We have yesterday's leftovers.." her plans to make yummy sushi rolls and onigiri were gone with the wind as she dragged her feet towards the living room. She heavily slumped herself onto the couch and turned on whatever was on the telly.

He was hesitant to help himself with dinner so he simply took cup noodles and filled some hot water before taking a seat on an armchair beside Hemera.

The TV noises filled the air. Hemera's eyes were glued to the soap opera on TV while Ieyasu stared at her. It was time to make things right.

"I can do the dishes for a month."

She hummed without even batting an eye.

"How about the laundry for a month?"

Hmm..

"I'll make the beds every morning."

Hmm..

"I'll make breakfast and dinner. Also lunch on the weekends."

Hmm..

He gave a heavy sigh and gave up. Once his cup noodles were finished, he stood up and headed upstairs. Not before turning to his wife and said,

"My offer's still open till you're not mad.."

He headed to the bathroom and took a warm shower. At that time, Hemera headed upstairs and built her pillow fort. Now, they stood here with Ieyasu's sleeping area only a quarter of their king sized bed.

"Could you at least be considerate?"

He asked as he headed over to his side of the bed. He tried to remove the blankets and pillows surrounding his domain but Hemera's strong and iron grip stopped him.

"No!"

She gave him a high-pitched 'no' that he would think was adorable if she was not pissed off at him. She took the pillows and blanket back from him and re-organized them back at their original spots.

He tried hovering over her sleeping area but Hemera lied down with her arms and legs outstretched across it. She knitted her brows together in frustration as she glared at him.

"No."

Alright, time for him to give up. He lied down on his side and looked at her. 

"Still open for cuddling. Just not too tight."

He was slightly teasing her because he knew that she needed to cuddle him when she was fast asleep. She turned her head away from him.

"Not going to happen!"

She set the light's brightness to dim and closed her eyes to sleep. 

Sure enough, when the clock struck 12, Hemera's wrath was long forgotten as she was enveloped in Ieyasu's warm embrace. She had her face snuggled deep in his chest as she dreamed of happy days with her husband.

When the Sun rose, Ieyasu woke up to see Hemera absent from bed. After freshening himself up, he headed downstairs to see Hemera busy at the kitchen. She had her favourite sunny yellow apron on as she flipped some pancakes with a smile. She placed the cooked food on a plate and greeted her husband.

"Good morning, honey! I made breakfast!"

She was back to chirpy self. It made him slightly smile of relief to see her like that. He took a seat as she served the food.

"Good morning." he waited until she was seated. "Are you alright now?"

She gave him a smiley nod as she thanked the food and started eating. Even though she was already happy again, he had to make things right. Ieyasu knew just the thing to do. 

"You have any plans at lunch?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Let's get that lemon cheesecake you love so much and the croissants you got yesterday."

Her eyes widened in surprise to hear Ieyasu inviting for desserts.

"...it's not like those croissants were that good anyway." he had a slight blush on his face and it made her giggle. 

"Sure! Let's go!!"

When he saw that bright smile that reminded him of sunshine, Tokugawa Ieyasu could not help but smile to himself. 

What an adorable wife he has..


	6. Domestic Drabbles (Nobunaga and Eos)

Grocery Shopping

Let us get one thing straight; Nobunaga is a manchild so he gets excited over everything.

And I mean. Everything.

Even after marrying Eos, he still can't hold back his excitement when they enter the grocery store, even if it is just the simple Azuchimart in the middle of the city. 

When Eos just announced that they needed some detergent, bath soap and shampoo because they were running out, he grabbed for the car keys, reached for his wallet and marched down to the garage like it was a red carpet. 

He had a glow in his eyes as he waited for his bride at the driver's seat. 

Eos? Nah, she was not surprised because she knew exactly who was the man she married. She knew that even though she had prepared a list of the things they need, they will still spend forever at the grocery store.

Not because she had to look at things carefully but Nobunaga had to look at every nook and cranny of the store.

When they arrived, he just took off with the trolley to check out each and every aisle. He tried each of the free sample that includes finger foods, yogurt milk and candy. 

He could not leave out candy from the list of things to buy. Before Eos could stop him, he was already gathering a basket full of sugar stars. She tried to put them back but her smart demon husband can just coax her with his gaze of love.

Uh, Eos just had to roll her eyes.

Fitting everything in the car took time too. Because they're just way too exhausted, the couple just dumped everything in the bonnet and the backseat. As they fastened their seat belts and headed home, only prayers were said for the items bought so they will not break, tear nor spill once they got home.

Sure, adult life was hard for Nobunaga, the rich guy who never went to a simple mart to buy groceries but it did get a lot more fun and easy when he finally married the girl he loves, Eos.

Aww, now he owes her a sugar star for the sappiness he gave her.


	7. Bully (Akechi Mitsuhide and Elpis)

A High School AU

"Ahhhh-!! You're so such a bully, Akechi-kun!"

Elpis grumbles under her breathe as she wobbles around, carrying two plastic bags full of groceries. She and Akechi Mitsuhide, the school's number one tease or bully you can say, just returned from shopping at a local mart. After two rounds of rock-paper-scissors, he emerged victorious and Elpis suffers the cruel fate of carrying the load home.

Oh, and one more thing, after a horrible scam, they're living together in the same 2DK apartment unit.

Mitsuhide gives a breathy chuckle as he heard her complain.

"Who told you to be so unlucky, shorty?"

Her eyebrow twitches at his comment regarding her height. No matter how hard she tries, Elpis still struggles with the load she's carrying. Soon, the distance between her and Mitsuhide grows wider and wider. The sun also begins to set as workers and students alike are coming home.

Elpis sighs heavily.

"Can't you at least help me?"

"Nope." He takes a sip from his milk carton without batting an eye at her.

"..At least one bag please.." she begs him as she offers him one of the bags.

He looks back for a moment and reaches out for it. Elpis' eyes glow when she sees him doing so but it darkens again when he pulls it back without the bag in his hand.

"My hands are sore from carrying the burden of a shorty on my shoulders." He snickers and walks on ahead.

"HUHHHHHHHHH-?!!"

Elpis screams in disbelief as she groans angrily, swinging the bags around with all the strength she has in rage of what he has done.

"Baka Mitsuhide! Meanieee-!!" she shouts at him as he continues to walk away.

"Complaining won't speed up the work!" he teases as he stops for a moment.

Elpis struggles to keep up and continues to follow Mitsuhide from behind. Her footsteps match his as they walk in the same tempo. Until, he stops out of the blue. Elpis' poor nose bumps into his back with a loud thud.

"Owww-!!" she rubs her aching nose in pain. "Why did you stop, baka Mitsuhide?!"

He turns around and leans in towards her with a smirk. They are just inches apart and Elpis' cheeks turn bright red and warmer than it was. She starts to quiver as the bully stands so close to her.

"Wh-Why are you so-"

"You need help right?" he is still smirking his ass off.

Elpis quickly shakes her head and knits her brows in frustration.

"No! I'm already fine! You dumb bully-"

Her words are cut off with a cute, soft sneeze as she covers her nose with her sleeve. Mitsuhide laughs to himself seeing Elpis' Pinocchio syndrome giving her lies away. Her sneeze was so adorable and soft like a child's and the pout that comes afterwards is precious too.

"You can't tell a lie, you know," he chuckles and takes both plastic bags in his hands. Elpis looks down with a pout.

"You're unfair. You always ask trivial questions.." her voice trails off in frustration as she avoids his gaze.

He gets on his knees and offers his back to her.

"Come on." He says and Elpis looks at him in confusion. "You're tired right?"

Silence. Elpis refuses to say anything. Lying will embarrass her with her childlike sneeze. Telling the truth will cause Mitsuhide's endless teasing. Softly, she gets on his back and wraps her arms around his neck. He gets on his feet and starts heading down the pathway home.

Elpis leans her head against his back silently as she holds onto him tightly. The hyperactive and hot-headed second year is silenced by her own shyness and embarrassment of being carried by the bully she loves.

"Oho? Seems like I've tamed the beast." He says with a chuckle and it totally ruins the moment.

"You're the beast, Akechi-kun!" she exclaims angrily.

"Yeah, the beast who's kind enough to offer a ride although you lost instead hm?" he teases with a smile. Elpis looks away in defeat.

"Fine, fine.. You win," she murmurs. Mitsuhide smiles silently at her surrender and turns his head to meet her eyes.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Elpis," he says. "But you'd be cuter if you smile because of what I do."

Before she can even react, he plants a kiss on her cheek. As his lips draw back from the contact, his face had another smirk on it. The blush on her cheeks spread across her face and turns her into a ripe tomato.

"A-A-A-Akechi-kun?!!-" she looks at him in disbelief and starts to mutter gibberish as he continues their way home. She was shaking intensely like a leaf as she struggles to hold onto him.

"Don't shake too much or you'll fall off me as you've fell hard for me, Elpis darling."

"I-I've never fallen for you, idiot Mitsu-"

Achoo!!-


End file.
